


Sunk Cost沉没成本

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 那些失去的东西，总会以最沉痛的方式弥补遗憾。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 5





	Sunk Cost沉没成本

泰勒被电影放映工会的老板扫地出门，我们再没去那黑压压的小房间，两颗脑袋紧紧挨在一块儿，看某人的鸡巴一闪而过。所有保质期短暂的记忆都关在那间小房子里，它们永远会过期，你甚至忘记它新鲜时的味道。沉闷的霉味，吃一半的披萨，崭新或是周转三轮的电影胶卷，闻起来是上一批观影群众的潮湿。

这下子我们的额外收入大大缩减，我一时兴起的自我摧残，留下的遗产少之又少。我没法飞去堪萨斯州，或者马萨诸塞州，用我眼眶里的小圆球，见证某片土地上燃起的火种。

但我不打算怪泰勒，因为我也干不了酒店侍应的活。现下那些个知名或是无名的小酒店，把我添进黑名单。和我们在同一个夜晚入睡，同一个白日融进车流的人，不会再有机会尝试最扣动心弦的赌博。这辈子也不会知道结果的赌博。

当我发觉我一张机票也不剩了，泰勒只是凑过来看了眼空落落的抽屉，然后，说，“我们去看电影。”

我是杰克起血泡的大拇指指腹。

他关抽屉的时候夹到我的肉。泰勒·德顿不愧疚。

我说，我们可没钱看电影了。

他说我只是不想去电影院。等到我早晚都被安排得满满当当，从一个接一个脖子僵硬的上司，到一桌子洋红色肥皂。这座城市里属于我的齿轮向前跑，跑，跑，从未停下。想想纸街别墅里仅存的灯光，想想深夜里高尔夫球杆亲吻石头的声音，想想天花板滴滴答答的水，你以为是时差颠倒的穴居人。或许我不想再和木偶挤作一团，听上个把小时罐头笑声。

“塞在小隔间里会让你快乐吗？没完没了熬脂肪会让你快乐吗？等待圆圈一亮就接上胶卷会让你快乐吗？”泰勒唱着我没听过的调子，声音像鹫鹰在我光秃秃的脑海里盘旋。

我说，如果我快乐，那我脸上这破洞是为了什么。

“那你为了不快乐的事情倾家荡产要死要活，有什么意义。”泰勒不唱歌了，他在楼梯口瞧我一眼，踩着那双稀烂拖鞋上楼去。我听到木质阶梯在压榨下痛苦呻吟。

像我。

我们挣扎得不如这些快寿终正寝的台阶。

最后我和他去了露天电影放映。我们拿剩下的家当从二手市场买来七十年代的雪佛兰汽车，因为安全法规更新它便宜得要命。①现下你几乎很难在市面上看到145马力的轿车，它跟被厂家和消费者抛弃的车型一同融化，只留在销售手册的一页纸上。

它的车斗巨大，但不是敞篷。我们需要把车倒着开进停车位，好让车尾对着大屏幕——它是个小卡车，后面放着买回来就自带的麻绳、电锯、斧头和标尺。几个蓝色的塑料桶，里面是认不出的痕迹，以及黑色垃圾袋。

泰勒说我们看起来像空手而归的杀人犯。

游荡在夜间森林和城郊的连环杀手，他们不戴面具，不做易容，也不在抛尸时牺牲自己的宝贝汽车。一种传统而固执的行凶理念，不管是那些入狱的、处死的、逍遥法外的，攒足沉甸甸的勇气和愤怒，那么夜幕的每一颗星都是路灯。

可我们不一样。我们看起来像，也只是看起来。我的手掌心染上红色颜料，它通红通红，不让人以为我沾了血，倒像是被剥了皮。

于是我们每天都去看电影，埋在处理尸体的工具里。

直到放映会结束，那片沙质土地上失去生意。

第二天我在床上醒来时意识到这个相当严重的问题，我应该找个工作。我的大部分财产在很早之前灰飞烟灭，保证别墅的使用权叫我的信用卡精疲力竭，那些机票、支票，前公司的补偿，因为我们的无所事事而蒸发。

我是杰克半夜作痛的胃部。

“我们得有份新工作，新收入。”我吃早餐时泰勒已经在看晨报了，他没有换掉昨天的睡衣，套着拖鞋的脚翘在桌上。我感觉有木刺扎进他的后脚跟。我埋下头。

泰勒·德顿没有打断我，于是我继续说。不然你明天早上吃不了饭，也住不了这破房子。

我停顿。又补了一句。所以你可能得拿救助金。

爆发具有连锁性。你看两个小时的露天电影，维护二手汽车，防止房子停电漏水。所有的付出在某个上午幻化成空虚，你试图回忆纸钞的褶皱卷角，银行卡左下角的凸起，在闹铃里度过余生的电池，写下的每一个字或是打出的每一个字，发觉它们实际上毫无用处。

泰勒是这么说的。你在事成之前付诸精力，只有当一切结束时才会知晓。

“而你在计算保险赔偿的公司上浪费几千天，那从头到尾就是个笑话。你应当一开始就明白，你付出的东西带来的回报，除了不多不少的工资，还有长久的苦痛。”泰勒对于我的辞职只是这么评价。我数年的努力是一盆泡沫。

我一直尝试将气泡吹成型，但它只会是一堆软趴趴的泡沫。

于是我找到新工作，差不多成了玛拉的同行——火化家养宠物。

这比在殡仪馆工作轻松许多。为了买真正的货车，我和泰勒又转手那辆雪佛兰。现在这前犯罪工具传递给下一代人，继续苦行僧的修炼。

我没有在火葬场见过人体火化后的样子，鉴于家庭悲剧发生的时间都太早，我也太小。玛拉给我形容的画面，和我当下火化宠物时，不一样。

“你知道这跟放在医院太平间的遗体还是有差别的。他们送来的时候放在棺材里，有的木头劣质，有的木头涂蜡，有的木头值我好几年的薪水。”玛拉和我说这话时，泰勒刚从他们关紧紧的小房间里溜出来。我瞧着他进了卫生间。

我不说话。

“躺在里面的人，你可以看到他们的耳根发紫，几乎和脸皮贴在一块儿。头发稀稀拉拉，额头上会有小斑点。他们的嘴唇更薄，眼皮也跟松，真真切切是死了的模样。

“我担心他们诈尸，然后把我掐死啦。显然这不可能。把他们推进炉子里，大约半个小时拉出来，骨头上还冒点烟，只剩下头骨，腿骨，和比较大块的骨头。我们用小扫帚把东西都拨进骨灰盒——我们常用圆形的那种，上面贴着死人的照片。”

我没提醒她这么说死去的人不太好。然而他们的确是死人。甚至有些人生前就是那幅模样，死生对他们来说，就像一趟旅程。他们的列车永远没有起点和终点。

这下我和泰勒也来干这活儿了。我们把货车车厢锁上，把简陋的火化仪器和几个空的骨灰盒留在里面，等待今夜凌晨离开这个维度的灵魂躯壳。

泰勒走在我旁边，捏着食指和大拇指搓了搓，是没洗干净的灰，骨灰。

有时候，你以为离去的人，正活在你身体的某一部分上。而你一无所知。

除此之外，我在图书馆当管理员。好像马上又回到我和泰勒在电影院工作的时候。泰勒每天都乐此不疲地拓印色情图片，它们被切割成统一尺寸，表面蒙一层厚重的油墨味。

黑人色情明星的巨大乳房，她大概在拍摄前做了丰胸手术。里面藏着随时破裂的不明物体。

两张对比图。他在做阴茎扩张手术前后的照片。他的阴毛剃光了，下面那根东西看起来很有弹性，像塑料玩具。甜品店柜台里的培根模型。

泰勒很自觉地把群交、舔阴和口交的图片也印了十好几份。藏在外套内侧的口袋里，按照书架上编号的顺序往里面插一张照片。谁是倒霉蛋？

抽出来。

打开，塞进去。

合上，放回。

我在圣经里发现这样类似的一张图，但不是泰勒放进去的。也不是我。

泰勒说，很显然我们得到回应。

大破坏计划败落。我再也没在什么地方闻到搏击俱乐部存在的痕迹。

他终于把今天要处理的照片都搞定了，我看到他最后把普鲁斯特的书放好。

“没有什么东西是会永远消失。”

我是杰克被纸片边缘割裂的虎口。

动物殡仪服务，市图书馆管理员，洗车行员工，报刊亭值班人员——我们什么都干。当我们每次接手，都能发现太空猴子的脚印。他们从月球落地，穿过大气层，被烧成灰烬之前砸个稀巴烂。但他们仍然在，每一个角落。你看到沾血块的绷带和创口贴，紫色的皮肤，异常弯曲的手指，肌肉虬蟠的胳膊。向上，向上，摸到脖子那里的勒痕。它深深陷入，一种项圈。

暂停。三秒。

泰勒·德顿也一直在。我在弹簧崩出的沙发上醒来，在厨房洗手池边突然醒悟，在浴室发现喷头不再流出褐色液体，在冰箱里找不到另一块三明治，在床底扫出很多烟头。

一份包装整齐的房租。

但我再也没看到玛拉进出这栋别墅。他们三楼的房间里只有灰尘和继续生长的霉斑。

玛拉·辛格像晨雾淡出我们的视野和生活。那种只在深夜和清晨出现的雾，凝固在空气中，一动不动。你把手向上伸，会摸到发热的绳索。它打了个结。

他把我压进沙发，咬破我的嘴唇，手伸进裤子里抓我的阴茎；躯体在浴缸里扭曲，膝盖磕得生疼，我的脸紧挨浴缸边缘，他的阴茎和手指都插在我屁眼里；肚皮摩擦桌面，木刺不再扎进他的脚，而是我的皮肤，尖叫从开口流出，我不发声音，泰勒对我的后颈又舔又啃；我仰躺在床上，脊椎隔着窗垫碰到弹簧，它在找准时机攻击我，而泰勒吞我的老二，吸我的龟头，我抓着他的头发射精。

我在某个时间点代替玛拉·辛格。戴着荧光色橡胶手套的手，不再抓着玛拉的屁股，乳房，头发。在床铺上死去活来的不再是玛拉，把天花板震碎的不再是玛拉，用痛苦划破夜幕的不再是玛拉。我不小心从床上摔到床下，屁股里塞着玛拉挚爱的假阴茎，老二结结实实挺在肚子上，睁眼看泰勒倒过来的脸。

泰勒用脚趾头碾我的乳头，蹭我的腰，叫我快点爬起来。

我说，我快死了。让我睡。

我和泰勒·德顿相处透支下半生的信用，我把循规蹈矩的人生搞砸。眼泪，汗水，血液，胆汁，脑髓，它们流进泥土后永远下渗。你埋下不会发芽的种子。

也许泰勒会意识到这一点。

我是杰克隆起的眼皮。

泰勒从床上下来，床垫发出不寻常的声音。他的脸在我跟前放大，两只手指捏住我的鼻梁。我终于感到真实的困，没有什么比这更真实。

“但你要知道，你现在得来的一切，证明你原先的磨难全数值得。”

①指的是1973-1976的Chevelle Laguna。


End file.
